Recently, the number of persons with dementia has been increased year after year, and the persons with dementia are mostly elderly persons who require nursing care. Therefore, there is a strong need for an apparatus which encourages the elderly persons having a weakened muscle to actively undergo rehabilitation.
As an apparatus used for the rehabilitation, a muscle strengthening band has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
The muscle strengthening band disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is used by stretching the band composed of rubber-like elastic material as main material. The muscle strengthening band has a scale or marks on its surface, so that the user can confirm a deformation amount of the band.